UCW Revenge 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fifth PPV of 2018 and second edition of Revenge
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...REVENGE!

* * *

We're at the Stales Center in Los Angeles, California, where everything is decorated like the previous year's edition of UCW Revenge. Pyroes goes off as the crowd cheers loudly.

"We're live from the Stales Center in Los Angele, California, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey and welcome to UCW Revenge!"

"The first PPV after Eternal Glory 3 which was one month ago," Mickey said. "And the match card for tonight still looks exciting despite all! I'm sure UCW will do a great show tonight as always!"

 **(The Alpha)**

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Wilson, North Carolina, JAY ALPHA!"

He arrived under positive reception and toyed a bit around the ring before getting on the apron, flipping into the ring, and taking a pose.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Tokyo, Japan, the UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 1 SWEET sign before giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

Both men walked around for a moment before Shinji did the SUCK IT! move toward the audience and turned around to receive a Superkick to the face from Jay. Shinji rolled outside to take back from the kick and Jay decided to take the opportunity to charge into him with a Suicide Dive that knocked him into the security barricade.

He then ran back into the ring and repeated the attack twice before posing on the apron and receiving cheers from the crowd. He then brought Shinji back in the ring and irish whipped him in the ropes to apply a hip toss followed by a side flip for a dropkick in the face and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jay irish whipped Shinji in a corner and charged, only to be pushed up and landed balls first on the top rope which made him clutch in pain. Shinji decided to kick the top rope for extra damage and also made Jay fall outside the ring.

Shinji ran in the ropes, looking like he was gonna jump out on Jay, but stopped at the last second and decided to take a pose instead. He then got serious and went outside the ring to kick down on Jay and then irish whipped him back first into the security barricade.

Afterward, he brought Jay back in the ring before the ten count and delivered a few strikes to his damaged back before Jay fought back with blows. they exchanged blows until Shinji went for a kick, but Jay caught his foot and countered with an Eznuigiri to the side of his head.

He then tried to irish whip Shinji in the ropes, only to get reversed and knocked down by a shoulder tackle followed by a running dropkick to the side after Shinji ran in the ropes. He then immediately got back up and grabbed Jay to apply a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Grabbing Jay, he irish whipped him in the ropes and bent forward to receive a kick to the face from Jay who then receive a boot to the face from Shinji as a reply. The BC member then ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Jay transitioned into a Twirling Cutter.

Afterward, he got Shinji back up and once again tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to be reversed, but this time, he performed an arm twist and knocked Shinji down with a shoulder tackle followed by a clothesline and a dropkick to the face.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Jay charged and receive a double boot counter to the face before Shinji charged and got caught with a big Spinebuster followed by yet another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay rolled into a corner where Shinji charged and hit him with a dropkick, flipping out on the apron in the process and made Jay trip in a sitting position from there before hitting a Rope-aided Dropkick to his face.

He then lifted Jay on a top turnbuckle and made him sit there before climbing up. Jay started fighting back with strikes to the stomach and eventually slipped between Shinji's legs to lift him in a Powerbomb position. However, he broke free before the move could be applied and ran in the ropes to try and hit a jump clothesline which Jay countered with a Lethal Combination and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After they got back up, Shinji kicked Jay in the stomach and tried to apply a Rope-aided Tornado DDT, but Jay caught him in a Fireman's Carry position and applied a Death Valley Driver with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay brought Shinji on a top turnbuckle and applied a Superplex from up there before running in the ropes to go for his Alpha Destination, but Shinji made him backflip on his back and countered another clothesline attempt with a Rope-aided Tornado DDT. Following that move, both men laid down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After a moment, Shinji rolled out on the apron and caught Jay with a Springboard Missile Dropkick followed by a Hammerlock Side Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay got back up, Shinji ran and hit a Flip Kick on top of his head which caused him to bounce in the ropes and hit Shinji with a strong clothesline that made him flip. Both men remained on the mat for another moment before Shinji kicked Jay in the guts and applied a Brainbuster.

He then ran in the ropes and tried to apply his Dark Rising on Jay who caught him in a Torture Rack position and applied a Reverse Fireman's Carry Roll Slam immediately followed by a Crossface submission hold. After around 20 seconds, Shinji reached for the ropes and forced the break.

As both men rolled out on the apron, Jay kicked Shinji's guts and applied a suplex on the apron. He then brought him back in the ring before getting on a top turnbuckle and hitting him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jay was surprised that Shinji could still kick out and lifted him to apply a Powerbomb in the corner followed by a Spinning one and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Shinji was stunned, Jay ran in the ropes for his Alpha Plantation which Shinji ducked and hit a back elbow to his head followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to it and then tried to irish whip him in the ropes, only to be reversed and knocked Jay down with a jump clothesline.

As Shinji walked toward him, Jay surprised him with a Bicycle Kick to the head followed by a Trouble In Paradise which completely stunned him. He then once again went for his Alpha Destination, but Shinji countered it into his Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He weakly stood up to take his belt and did the 1 SWEET sign.

"Another victory for Shinji Honda!" Joey exclaimed. "If he keeps this up, he'll mark a new record for longest reigning International Champion!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does; this guy is a true wrestling master!" Bobby pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Loaded)**

"The following contest is a TLC Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Shadow Rider and Fox Rider, THE RIDER BOYZ!"

The duo was cheered loudly as they made an entrance like the Hardyz in TNA and the crowd chanted: "DELETE! DAREDEVIL! DELETE!" even after they entered the ring.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And their opponents, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, the team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo who clapped in fans' hands and did the 1 SWEET move with them before flipping into the ring and posing together.

Both teams stood face-to-face with deep glares until Platty kicked Fox in the stomach and Ben smashed Shadow's face, starting the match. They pushed the Riders in different corners to kick them there, until they fought back and putted their opponents in the corner and kicked them back.

Fox even bit Platty's forehead before irish whipping him in the ropes with Shadow's head and knocking him down with a double elbow smash followed by a fist drop/Standing Swanton combination. Ben then charged at Shadow who caught him with an Atomic Drop followed by a Double Leg Drop to the torso simultaneously with a leg drop to the head from Fox.

They then irish whipped Platty in a corner before Fox kneeled down for Shadow to go for a Poetry In Motion. however, Platty surprised him with a Superkick in the face in mid-air Platty tried to do the same with Fox who caught his foot and made him kick Ben in the face instead.

Fox then grabbed Platty's head and slammed it in a turnbuckle before biting his forehead again and followed with a clothesline. He then tried to apply a Running Bulldog which got interrupted by a Superkick to the head from Ben, who then putted him in a corner.

As Shadow was resting in a corner, Platty charged and got pushed out on the apron. However, Ben ran and hit him with a clothesline simultaneously with a Roundhouse Kick behind the head from Platty. Platty then held him in a Reverse DDt position as Ben climbed the turnbuckle and jumped on his chest with a Double Foot Stomp and used the momentum to roll in the opposite corner to catch Fox with a Backstabber.

As they rested in opposite corners, Ben and Platty tried to irish whip both Riders into each other, but got reversed and caught each other's arm to spin around and Superkick their opponents, who both caught their foot, kicked their stomach and hit a Twist Of Fate simultaneously.

The duo then got outside to go pick a ladder which they tried to get into the ring, but Ben and Platty hit a double baseball slide into it which knocked both Riders back. As Fox got back on the apron, Ben caught his head between his legs which allowed Platty to dropkick him off the apron.

Ben and Platty then posed together in the ring before charging in Fox and Shadow with Suicide Dives simultaneously. They then brought two ladders in the ring - a tall one and a medium-sized one - with Ben climbing the medium one and Platty climbing the tall one.

However, Fox got in and grabbed Ben to take him down and slammed his head in a corner while Shadow took Platty down, putted him in the opposite corner, and chopped his chest. They chopped both men many times, getting WOOOOed by the crowd, before taking a ladder, putting it in a corner, and double irish whipping Platty back first into it.

They repeated the process twice before catching Platty with a Double DDT and then started climbing up the ladder, but Ben grabbed Fox and putted him down to deliver a few strikes before Fox replied with a knee strike and tossed him out on the apron and tried to knock him out with a strike which Ben blocked and replied with a smash of his own.

Suddenly, Shadow, who grabbed the ladder in the corner, used it to smash Ben who fell from the apron and through one of the wooden tables outside. Shadow then climbed a top turnbuckle to do the DELETE! move before Platty jumped to make him fall on his balls.

Soon, Ben joined him and they looked to apply a Double Superplex, but Fox grabbed Ben from behind and applied a Crucifix Powerbomb while Shadow pushed Platty who fell outside the ring. Shadow got back in the ring and tried to apply a Twist Of Fate to Ben who pushed him in a corner where he tried to jump back past him, but Ben Superkicked his head in the middle of the process.

Platty then grabbed a ladder and smashed Shadow's face with it which knocked him out of the ring before quickly rolling out on the apron and catching Fox with a Moonsault from there. Ben then grabbed Shadow and made him lay down on a table while Platty climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a $50 Splash through the table. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Ben then went to climb the tall ladder to go catch the title belts, but Fox climbed it too and exchanged strikes with him until Fox got stunned and Ben flipped to apply a Sunsetflip Powerbomb, but Fox held on the ladder. Platty flipped out on the apron just as Fox let go of the ladder and Ben and Platty applied a Corner Powerbomb/Roundhouse Kick behind the head combination.

Ben then placed a ladder on the rope and made Fox lay on it as he held him in position while Platty climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Swanton Bomb, but before he could, Shadow came and made him fall down before Ben charged at him and fell outside the ring as Shadow lowered the ropes.

However, this gave Platty the opportunity to Superkick him in the face before Fox grabbed him and made him flip into the ring and then clotheslined him twice before Shadow came in the ring and applied a Double 180° flipping belly to back suplex on the ladder to Platty.

Ben then came back in the ring with another ladder and smashed Fox's stomach with it and then grabbed Shadow and tossed him out on the apron before running in a corner and catching him with a Diving DDT on it. Once they both got back up outside the ring, he delivered a Superkick to his head.

Back in the ring, Fox ducked a Superkick from Platty and caught him with a Side Suplex. Ben then started climbing one of the two ladders, but Fox smashed him in the back and tried to push the ladder down, but Ben simply jumped on the other one which also started falling. So Ben did something surprising: he jumped on the top rope and then outside on Shadow who was laying on a table with a Swanton Bomb!

Needless to say that Fox looked in shock at the mistake he made, but quickly snapped out of it and re-positioned the ladder to climb it. However, Ben followed and they started exchanging blows again until the ladder lost its balance and fell, sending both of them to crash head first on a top rope.

They laid down for a long moment before Ben managed to put the ladder back in place and started climbing it up alongside Fox. Platty got back in the ring and climbed a second ladder alongside Shadow who managed to return in the ring too.

Both teams started exchanging all kinds of attacks, determined to grab the title belts up there. Eventually, Ben pushed Fox down the ladder and this made him accidentally knock the other ladder down, sending Platty crash on a rope, but Shadow managed to jump on the first ladder in time.

Shadow and Ben exchanged blows on top of the ladder until Platty came to force Shadow down and almost received a Twist Of Fate for it, but escaped it and hit a clothesline on Shadow at the same time he hit one of his own. Fox suddenly suddenly came to push the ladder down and sent Ben crashing down outside the ring through not one but TWO tables.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Back in the ring, Fox started climbing the ladder up once again, when Platty jumped on the other side from the apron and started exchanging blows with him until Shadow came to put him down. Both Shadow and Fox pushed him in a corner where they kicked him down together.

Fox then tried to apply a Teist Of Fate which Platty countered with a Roundhouse kick to the side of his head followed by a Spin Kick to Shadow's stomach, a Spinning Back Elbow to Fox's head, and a Trouble In Paradise to Shadow's one. He then Superkicked Fox in the face and, with both Riders resting in opposite corners, Platty charged into them with running high knees multiple times.

That was until Shadow countered with a Shadow Punch to his head and all of them laid down. As Ben returned to his partner's side in the ring, Shadow ran in a corner for a Whisper In The Wind, but received a Double Superkick to the head in mid-air. They then delivered another one to Fox who bounced back in the ropes and clotheslined the two of them simultaneously.

The crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Then, as Fox rested against the ropes, Ben charged at him and got pushed out of the ring and sent to crash through another table. Shadow charged at Platty who rested against the ropes, but received the same fate.

Fox and Platty then met out on the apron where the latter tried a clothesline at the former who caught him with a Side Effect through a table on the outside. After staying down for another long wile, both team started climbing two ladders at the same time toward the title belts.

Just as the Riders were reaching their hands to catch the belts, Ben and Platty Superkicked their heads which sent them crashing down. they then grabbed the belts and unhooked them, marking the end of the match.

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

"Man! What a match! I feel like we have a MOTY candidate here!" Joey declared.

"We agree on that! I understand the crowd; I too would have loved to see them fight forever!" Bobby declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bulldozer)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Greenpoint, Brooklyn, New York, BULLDOZER ARIYANA!"

She got booed out of the building as she walked into the ring while doing everything to look intimidating.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And her opponent, from Shangai, China, she's the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

On the other hand, the champ was positively received as she showed Kung Fu moves at the entrance before getting into the ring and showing some more before her belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Ariyana got in Tiger Girl's face and exchanged a glare with her before running in the ropes to hit a shoulder tackle which wasn't enough to make the champ fall. She dared her to try to which she did, running in the ropes for a shoulder tackle which caused her to bounce back in the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle back at Tiger Girl who also bounced back in the ropes.

They kept hitting shoulder tackle after shoulder tackle that made each other bounce until they finally stopped and the crowd cheered. Ariyana disrespectfully pushed Tiger Girl who responded with an headbutt right to her face, causing her to start bleeding from the nose. She clearly did not appreciate it.

Soon, they locked hands and turned it into a strength test, pushing at each other. After many seconds, Ariyana had enough and broke the lock to punch Tiger Girl in the stomach and the head before irish whipping her in the ropes for a clothesline which Tiger Girl ducked and hit her with a shoulder tackle that made her roll back and outside the ring.

Tiger Girl followed and hit her jaw with an European Uppercut followed by another one before bringing her back in the ring, but as she tried to get back in, Ariyana jumped on her and putted her in a corner for a few strikes and a irish whip.

Tiger Girl reversed it, sending her in the opposite corner, and charged into her with a running European Uppercut. She then tried to irish whip her back in the other corner, only to get reversed and receiving a Body Avalanche from Ariyana who followed with a strong corner clothesline and a Side Suplex.

Tiger Girl retreated outside, so Ariyana followed and kicked her down a few times before getting her back up and chopping her chest twice before Tiger Girl fought back with strikes. The two girls started trading blows until Ariyana got the upper hand and brought the champ back in the ring.

There, she kept striking her down before irish whipping her in the ropes and knocking her down with a Body Avalanche. she then putted her in a corner where she teasingly slapped her face until she decided to fight back with a headbutt that made her nose bleed a bit more and she replied with an Uppercut under the jaw.

Ariyana pressed her foot against Tiger Girl's face until the ref made her stop and then locked her down into a headlock with her back against her knee. Tiger Girl eventually managed to stand up and delivered elbow smashes to Ariyana's stomach until she let go and then ran in the ropes to receive another Body Avalanche from Ariyana.

She then lifted her in a suplex position and waited for 15 seconds before hitting the move and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She tried to grab Tiger Girl who fought back with strikes and both girls exchanged a few ones until Ariyana got the upper hand and hit blows and chops before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Scoop Powerslam which was harder because of her weight.

After resting for a bit, both girls got back up and Tiger Girl blocked a strike from Ariyana and replied with an European Uppercut. Ariyana tried to strike her many times, only for the champ to block and reply with an European Uppercut every time, eventually going for many ones in a row and finishing with a strong one that knocked the bulldozer down.

She then irish whipped Ariyana in the ropes and caught her with a back body drop despite her weight, causing a loud crash and then immediately ran in a turnbuckle to walk on the ropes and hit a Rope Walking Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting her back up, Tiger Girl lifted her on her shoulders to apply a Fireman's Carry Facebuster with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Having enough, Tiger Girl decided to try and go for the Neutralizer, but Ariyana pushed her back in a corner where she chopped her chest multiple times, finishing with a sucker punch to the head. She then lifted her on the turnbuckle and smashed her head before climbing and applying a Double Underhook Suplex from up there, making her scream in pain. Ariyana went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Tiger Girl weakly got in a corner, Ariyana charged for a Body Avalanche which the champ avoided, letting her crash, and charged in the ropes to hit her right in the face with a Springboard European Uppercut. She then grabbed her by the head and finally applied her Neutralizer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

After panting a bit, she took the belt in her hands and lifted it victoriously as everyone cheered for her.

"Wow! Bulldozer Ariyana gave her a lot of work, but Tiger Girl ultimately came out on top," Bobby said.

"I got the feeling that this is only the beginning for a great title reign," Joey added.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, representing the BC: UCW, he's the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the BC members who was accompanied by Tiger Packer and calmly walked out and into the ring where he did the 1 SWEET sign.

 **(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with his new attire which consisted of a red and blue vest, wrestling pants, wrist bands and mask that was covering his face. His half-black half-blonde hair were tied in a ponytail. He got cheered and, once in the ring, he waited a moment before removing his mask to reveal that he had red and blue facepaint on the right side of his face which formed an eagle.

He looked at TJ who gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

They started by locking into a clinch and struggled a lot around the ring until TJ rashly pushed France in a corner, shoulder first in the stomach and then lifted him to throw him out on the apron. France looked at TJ who dared him to get closer for a while before getting back in the ring.

They entered in contact again and struggled around and France twisted TJ's arm before pushing his head down with his foot and making him lay down on his back. TJ eventually broke free and they let the crowd cheer a moment before going to lock hands and turned it into a strength test.

France eventually managed to force TJ back and pin his shoulders on the mat.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ managed to get back up and France slipped behind TJ to catch his waist, but he quickly reversed it and grabbed France's waist to take him down. However, the French wrestler turned it around and caught TJ in a Surfboard into a pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

They got back up and once again locked hands for a strength test and this time, TJ twisted France's hands in a painful way. He replied by using his knee to push TJ's arm away and then climbed a turnbuckle and a top rope to apply a Springboard Moonsault Arm Drag.

TJ went for a clothesline which France ducked and caught him with a running Hurricanrana followed by a Calf-kick which knocked TJ out of the ring. He then went for a Plancha, but TJ moved out of the way, so France jumped on the apron instead and TJ clotheslined his feet which made fall face first on the apron.

TJ then grabbed his head and slammed it on the security barricade multiple times before trying to irish whip him in the barricade, but France reversed it, sending him crashing back first into the barricade. He then brought TJ back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle, but while the ref looked at TJ, Tiger Packer took the opportunity to make him trip and fall down in the ring.

TJ smirked and caught France to apply a Walking Side Backbreaker followed by another one and then started delivering kicks to his leg before slamming his head on a turnbuckle. He then brought him in the middle of the ring where France started fighting back with chops and elbow smashes.

He then ran in the ropes and caught TJ with a Crucifix Bridge.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, TJ caught France with a Spinebuster and followed with a Body Slam and a running knee drop to his head. He locked him in a headlock with his knee pressed against his back, soon forcing him down on his belly while still holding his head.

As France was about to reach for the rope, TJ broke the hold and kicked his back before locking him again. France eventually managed to stand up and delivered elbow smashes to TJ's stomach, but this last one smashed his back to make him knee down and kicked his back before throwing him in a corner.

He then went for a Jump Clothesline which France dodged, letting him crash down, and went for a Roundhouse Kick, but TJ blocked his foot. France smirked and hit a Stepup Enzuigiri to the side of his head instead.

After getting back up, France blocked a smash attempt from TJ and replied with a chop before both men started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster. France got the upper hand and ducked a Spinning Slap attempt from TJ before kicking the back of his leg to make him kneel and delivered a strong kick to TJ's chest which knocked him down.

France then ran in the ropes to hit a running jump elbow drop on TJ before grabbing him, delivering knee strikes to his midsection, and then lifted him on a top turnbuckle where he tried to apply a Superplex, but TJ slipped behind him and made him fall head first on the turnbuckle.

He then tried to charge, but France pushed him out on the apron where TJ smashed his head and then followed with a Phenomenal Forearm and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ tried to apply a Brainbuster, but France broke free and then caught him with a Side Suplex into a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France went to climb up a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Spinning Heel Kick right on top of TJ's head which caused him to flip. As TJ got back up, France in the ropes, but Tige rPacker caught his feet from behind which made him loose his balance and allowed TJ to catch him with a Brainbuster. He followed with the Skill Clash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

Tiger Packer went to pick the title belt and brought it to TJ who lifted it victoriously.

"Hey! No fair! Tiger Packer interfered!" Joey shouted. "TJ should have been disqualified!"

"Waddya want? The Bullet Club can cheat as much as they want and always get away with it," Bobby remarked, clearly not happier than his comrade.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a 6-man Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Bobby Gamer, Jimmy Joystick and Video Man, THE ARCADERS!"

The trio arrived under positive reception as they were wearing Nintendo (for Video Man), Playstation (for Jimmy) and Xbox (for Bobby) themed gears. They got into the ring and posed together to make the crowd cheer loudly.

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA...**

 **...THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **(The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

"And their opponents, the team of Ajax, Raptor Reigns, and Furno Moxley, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The place went wild as they entered by the crowd and jumped over the barricade before entering the ring where they pressed one fist against each other's before giving their belts to the ref and glaring at the Arcaders.

Furno and Jimmy started the match as their partners went in their respective corner and they started by locking into a clinch which saw Furno grabbing Jimmy's head until this last one rolled and flipped before breaking the hold.

Furno simply slapped Jimmy's face which knocked him down and made him look in shock. He then rolled in his corner and tagged Video Man while Furno decided to go tag Ajax. the two new entry locked ina clinch in which Video Man twisted Ajax's arm, but still received a clothesline.

Video Man got shocked and decided to go tag Bobby while Ajax went to tag Raptor in. This last one caught Bobby in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and bumped into Bobby with a shoulder tackle which made him bounce in the ropes before knocking down Raptor with a shoulder tackle of his own, surprising Raptor who didn't knew Bobby had such strength.

He then irish whipped Raptor in the ropes with Ajax taking the opportunity to catch the tag before Raptor hit a Big Boot to Bobby's face. Jimmy jumped in and tried to clothesline Raptor who ducked and Furno clotheslined him down while Ajax did the same to Video Man who also got in the ring.

Then, as Video Man rested in the New Shield's corner, Ajax started beating him down before tagging Raptor who dragged him for a clothesline. He then went to tag Furno and applied a snapmare to Video Man followed by a running elbow drop from Furno and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Furno delivered some strikes to Video Man's head before going for a clothesline which he ducked by rolling and went in his corner to tag Jimmy who caught Furno with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

He then used the momentum to go knock Ajax and Raptor off their corner and then clothesline Furno twice before getting on a second turnbuckle and screaming: "STAR FOX!" and hitting another Missile Dropkick. He then dragged Furno to make him sit down in his corner and tagged Bobby who irish whipped him toward Furno for a baseball slide, but he moved out of the way which resulted in Jimmy hitting his rump into the steel pole.

Furno also clotheslined Bobby down and tried to get in his corner, but Bobby managed to tag Video Man who grabbed Furno and slammed his head in his corner many times before making him sit down and tagging Bobby who irish whipped him for a baseball slide that actually connected this time.

As Video Man got out on the apron, Ajax went to his side and made him fall before giving him blows while Bobby tossed Furno out on the apron and charged into him with a Spear from between the ropes. After taking back from the move, he brought Furno into the ring and tried to catch him, but Furno fought back with strikes and chops before being pushed back into the ropes and knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

He then tagged Video Man who lifted Furno on a top turnbuckle and tried to apply a Superplex, but Furno pushed him back down. So Video Man went to tag Bobby who tried to catch Furno with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from up there, but he resisted and slapped Bobby's ears a few times until he fell down and then jumped on him with a Diving Elbow Drop while he was still up.

He finally managed to get the tag to Ajax who surprised Jimmy whom got tagged by Bobby with a Springboard Knee Strike to the face and immediately ran to a corner to follow with a Blockbuster. He then ran in the ropes and caught him with a Slingblade before he went to give the tag to Video Man.

Ajax simply kicked him in the guts and lifted him in a Powerbomb position. Raptor took the tag from behind before Ajax Powerbomb Video Man in a corner and Raptor followed with a Jump clothesline. He then lifted him for a Samoan Drop, but Video Man broke free by elbowing his head and then pushed him in the ropes.

Raptor tried to clothesline him twice, only to be ducked both times and Video Man went for a Spinning Elbow Smash which Raptor interrupted with a Superman Punch. He then went in a corner and waited for him to get back up before pushing his wolf scream and going for a Spear which Video Man countered with a Spinning Elbow Smash.

Furno then took the tag before Raptor Superman Punched Video Man again before getting caught with a Belly-to-belly Suplex from Bobby who himself got Superkicked to the head by Ajax. This last one got the tag from Furno before Superkicking the returning Video Man who collapsed down just like him.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Ajax and Furno got outside the ring to grab Bobby and tossed him into the security barricade together before getting back in with Raptor and getting read to apply the Triple Powerbomb to Video Man, but Bobby found the strength to grab Raptor's legs and drag him outside before tossing him head first into the security barricade.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Jimmy hit a Trouble In Paradise to Ajax's head while Video Man hit a Spinning Elbow Smash to Furno's head. The two then got outside and, as Bobby and Jimmy were holding Raptor in a sitting position, Video Man hit him with a Shining Wizard.

Bobby then got back in the ring to get the tag and lifted Furno to drop him head first on a turnbuckle simultaneously with his two partners kicking his head from the apron. Jimmy then jumped on him with a Angry Birds Splash followed by another one from Bobby.

He then grabbed and lifted both Ajax and Furno on his shoulders and applied a Midnight Hour (like the New Day) on both of them simultaneously. Video Man (now the legal one) then pinned Furno.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Before the three count, Raptor charged into Bobby with a Spear, knocking Video Man off Furno in the process. After resting for a moment, both team clashed and engaged an all-out brawl.

Furno clotheslined Bobby outside, falling out too in the process, and ducked a clothesline to kick him in the guts and apply a Dirty Deeds out on the outside floor. Back in the ring, Raptor surprised Jimmy with a strong Spear and then got up on a top turnbuckle before his two brothers lifted Jimmy on him for a Triple Powerbomb from up there and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE NEW SHIELD!"

The crowd roared as the trio weakly got their belts and pressed their fists together.

"Man! What a match! I think this was one of the most epic 6-man tag team matches I've ever seen!" Joey exclaimed.

"I agree. But in the end, the New Shield is still the dominating force in UCW," Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, being accompanied by Bad Ben & Platty, from New Wark, New Jersey, "The Final Boss" MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He arrived in his new look which included a black best with the Bullet Club: UCW logo and the words "FINAL BOSS" written underneath it, black gloves and white facepaint. He was cheered loudly as he got into the ring and did the 1 SWEET pose.

 **(Born In China)**

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly walked on the stage and into the ring where he showed-off some martial arts moves. He then gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the match.

Perkins wasted no time attacking Kavz right off the bat, delivering many blows and kicks on him before running in the ropes and perform a sideflip and then simply spat on Kavz disrespectfully. He then putted him in a corner to hit a chop before getting in the opposite corner and went for a Back Body Avalanche, but Kavz moved out of the way, letting him crash down and ran in the ropes to duck a clothesline and dropkick his leg which caused Perkins to flip.

Kavz then ran in the ropes again to hit a sideflip dropkick to Perkins' head which caused him to roll outside the ring. Kavz tried to catch Perkins from between the ropes, but the ref held him back and, while he did so, Perkins took the opportunity to spray some hair spray in Kavz's face without the ref noticing.

As he posed in victory, Kavz had time to recover and hit a running dropkick between the ropes into his back to knock him down and then got on the apron. From there, he tried to charge into Perkins with a Canonball, but he ducked and Ben threw a trash can to his head while Platty distracted the ref.

Ben then got on the other side of the barricade with the trash can while Perkins applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam to Kavz before jumping on the barricade, grabbing the trash can in the process, and hitting a Diving Moonsault on Kavz with it as Platty still distracted the ref.

He then brought Kavz back in the ring where he applied a Walking Side Backbreaker and then tossed him out of the ring to run and jump into him with a Top Con Hilo. He then quickly brought him back in the ring and ran in the ropes to catch him from behind with a Jumping Famouser followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Both men got back up and started exchanging chops and blows until Perkins kicked Kavz's guts and lifted him for a suplex which he interrupted by hitting a knee strike on top of his head and then ducked a clothesline to hit a Backflip Kick to his head.

As Kavz rested in the ropes, Perkins charged at him and received a boot counter to his face, backflipping out on the apron in the process and then hit a Roundhouse Kick to Perkins' head before hitting him with a Springboard Karate Chop.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and got reversed to hit Perkins with an Handspring Back Elbow followed by a Running Tilt-a-whirl Tornado DDT followed by a Kimura Lock submission hold. Perkins quickly putted his foot on the rope to force the break, but Kavz immediately grabbed his arm to slam it over his shoulder and then irish whipped Perkins in the ropes who ducked a clothesline before receiving a Flip Kick on top of his head.

Perkins then retreated outside and Kavz jumped up on a top turnbuckle and out on Perkins with a Swanton Bomb. As he got back in, he dropkicked Perkins' head as he tried to get back in the ring and then applied a Body Slam before getting on a top turnbuckle to apply a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz once again grabbed Perkins' arm for a Kimura Lock and the BC member screamed in pain until he finally managed to get back up and broke free by applying an Exploder Suplex to Kavz. He then kicked his guts before making him sit up on a turnbuckle and tried to apply a Superplex, but Kavz grabbed his arm and locked another Kimura Lock up there.

He eventually transitionned it into a DDT from up there and then caught Perkins' waist from behind, but he turned it around and tried to apply an Half-and-half Suplex which Kavz countered with a back elbow to the head. Perkins replied with a Spin Kick to Kavz's one and then went for a jump knee strike which Kavz blocked and replied with a Sucker Punch to Perkins' head, knocking him down.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Moonstomp which Perkins avoided before both men started exchanging Roundhouse Kicks to each other's chest until Kavz got the upper hand and ended up delivering a strong one that knocked Perkins into the ropes.

There, he tried to irish whip him, but Perkins reversed and countered an Handspring Elbow Eblow into a Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, Kavz grabbed Perkins' damaged arm for another Kimura Lock, making him scream in pain, but he once again reached for the ropes and forced the break. Kavz hit a chop to Perkins' chest before going for a Spinning Elbow Smash which got countered by a jump knee strike to his head and followed with a one-handed Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Kavz kicked out at th very last possible moment which shocked Perkins. He got mad and pointed his fingers at Kavz like a gun before hitting a running jump knee strike to the side of his head followed by another one as he rested in the ropes. He then lifted him to apply his Perkins Driver which Kavz reversed into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, KAVZ!"

The little champ grabbed his belt and left the ring before Ben and Platty could catch him, leaving Perkins in shock and anger in the ring.

"Yes! Kavz won!" Joey cheered.

"Looks like the Bullet Club won't win all the titles tonight," Bobby pointed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**(** **God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Fires of Hell, POISON!"

Fire exploded from the stage and Poison walked out. Once he was in the ring, he looked up to the sky with his arms outstretched.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And his opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, he is the UCW Legend Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He came with a Bruins of Boston shirt and a chain. Once into the ring, he removed his shirt which he threw in the crowd and putted his chain in a steel pose before giving his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the match.

Barely did the bell rang that Poison pushed Mario in a corner and charged into his stomach a few times before going for a smash which Mario blocked and replied with an elbow smash in his face which only made him look angrier. Mario hit another one before running in the ropes for a clothesline which Poison easily broke and replied with a violent shoulder tackle that practically sent Mario flying.

Poison smirked before smashing Mario hard on the back and then delivered knee strikes that caused him to roll outside the ring. Poison got out on the apron and waited for Mario to turn around before charging into him with a Diving Shoulder Tackle.

He then used his strength to lift Mario and drop him head first on the apron before bringing him back in the ring and irish whipped him hard in a corner. However, Mario used the impact to bounce and hit a Big Boot to Poison's head followed by a dropkick after which Mario kicked up and got surprised by a Discuss Clothesline from Poison.

He then made Mario rest in the ropes before smashing his chest really hard and tossed him in the opposite ones where Mario flipped out on the apron before stopping Poison's charge with a boot to the face. He then got back in and charged at Poison who caught him with a Pop-up Samoan Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Poison climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Headbutt which Mario avoided by rolling out of the way and then hit a boot to Poison's head followed by an elbow smash and another boot before running behind poison and hitting a BOOM! Elbow behind his head.

He hit another one which stunned Poison before hitting a Discuss Bicycle Kick to the side of his head which knocked him down and followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Poison glared at Mario in a sitting position and Mario delivered many boots to his face, but he simply kept getting up every time. Eventually, Mario had enough and kicked him many times in a row before hitting a Running Senton.

Afterward, Poison got back up and both men glared into each other's face before they started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster until Mario got the upper hand and went for a BOOM! Elbow which Poison countered with a Chokeslam. He followed with his Hellfire Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, POISON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the demon took his first title belt and rose it victiously above his head.

 **(Paint It Black)**

The audience popped as the Guardians led by Sara Lewis arrived and glared at Poison who looked shocked at first, but then smirked at his rivals while holding his title belt.

"Something tells me one of them will want a shot at his new title," Bobby remarked to which Joey nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

The crowd cheered loudly as the UCW Ultra Team Champions The Cosplayers arrived and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring where Pixar Fan took a microphone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! You're having a good time so far?" he asked to which the crowd responded positively. "I'm glad to hear it. But that's why we came out here; if we did, it's to celebrate a special event. As you know, it's soon gonna be a full year since Kamirashi and I have won those belts," he said with showing his title belt. "And if we managed to hold on them for so long, it's thanks to you guys who believed in us no matter what. Thanks a lot!" he said, earning a lot of cheers.

Kamirashi then took the microphone and said: "Dreams are the biggest source of power!" which also earned him cheers from the fans.

 **(Hail To The King)**

The champs were surprised as Jay Renolds arrived with a microphone. "This is touching, guys - no I'm serious, it really is. However, as much as I like your story, I got little news for you; I won the X Cup and our GM, Mr. Alex, decided I was worth of getting a title shot. This is why I came to challenge you for your title with anyone who will come out to be my partner."

He then dropped the microphone and waited for someone to come out.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

Everybody was surprised as Zack Peterson came out and exchanged a fist-bump with a visibly happy Jay Renolds before they ran in the ring together. The Cosplayers exchanged a glance before giving their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell.

Jay and Kamirashi started the match while their partner went in their respective corner. They locked into a clinch and struggled a bit before Jay caught Kamirashi with a leg trip and held on his foot before Kamirashi flipped free, only to get caught in a headlock.

He pushed Jay with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Jay then ran in the ropes and Kamirashi ducked him twice before slipping between his legs and let him run in the ropes before kicking his guts and following with a Calf-kick to his head.

Jay then hit a knee strike to Kamirashi's guts followed by a chop which knocked him in his corner where he tagged Zack, but Kamirashi rolled away and quickly caught Zack with an hip toss and then smashed his head before tagging Pixar Fan in and they irish whipped him together in the ropes before hitting a combo of an Inverted atomic drop by Kamirashi followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Pixar Fan followed by an inverted STF by Kamirashi followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Pixar Fan.

Jay got in and tried to interfere, but the Cosplayers Superkicked his legs to make him kneel and Roundhouse Kicked his head simultaneously. Pixar Fan then kicked Zack in the guts before running and getting pushed up by Kamirashi to hit a Diving Double Axe Handle on his head.

Kamirashi then grabbed and tossed him out on the apron before kneeling down and allowing Pixar Fan to jump on his back and hit a Missile Dropkick to knock Zack out. As both Jay and Zack were outside the ring in opposite directions, Pixar Fan and Kamirashi ran in the ropes and charged into both of them simultaneously with a Suicide Dive.

Kamirashi then brought Zack back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Double Foot Stomp, but Zack rolled out of the way and tried to clothesline Kamirashi who ducked and Superkicked his stomach before trying to apply a Shiranui, but Zack broke the contact and Jay took the opportunity to clothesline Kamirashi in the back.

As Kamirashi rested in a corner, Zack charged into him for a jump smash followed by his Algonquin Boot. He then tagged Jay in and double irish whipped Kamirashi for a double shoulder tackle, a running Senton from Jay and a jump knee drop from Zack. Jay followed with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Pixar Fan jumped in to break the pin and returned in his corner as Jay pushed Kamirashi in a corner and hit a few chops followed by some strikes and then applied a snap mare followed by a Reversed Blockbuster. He then went to tag Zack and held Kamirashi back for him to smash his head.

He then kicked him down a few more times before tagging Jay again and they double irish whipped him in the ropes before bending down and Kamirashi kicked Jay's face and dropkicked Zack down before catching Jay and running in the corner for a Shiranui.

He then tried to go tag Pixar Fan, but Jay rolled out and dragged him down from the apron which allowed Zack to drag Kamirashi back to his corner and tag Jay who stomped down on him a few times. He then irish whipped him to hit a clothesline followed by a running leg drop before tagging Zack who applied a snapmare followed by a headlock.

Just as Kamirashi was going to break free, Zack smashed him down and tagged Jay to apply a double suplex before they posed together. Zack tagged Jay again and he clotheslined Kamirashi before running in the ropes for a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay tagged Zack in and tried to apply a Slingshot/DDT Combination, but Kamirashi smashed Zack's face and stomped down on Jay before hitting a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Zack's head and catching Jay with a Reverse STO on the turnbuckle.

As he started crawling toward his corner, Zack got outside and tried to clothesline Pixar Fan's feet, but he jumped to avoid it and hit a Penalty Kick to his face before Kamirashi finally tagged him. He jumped in the ring and rolled to duck a clothesline from Jay and reply with a shoulder tackle, a clothesline, and then a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown.

As Jay was sitting, Pixar Fan ran and hit a Shining Wizard before putting him in a Tree-of-woe position and hit a running dropkick to his head. Zack suddenly returned in the ring to receive a kick in the stomach from Pixar Fan who then suplexed him over his partner on the mat.

He then grabbed and tossed Zack out of the ring before hitting a boot counter to Jay's face as he charged at him and then caught him with a running Hurricanrana. Kamirashi then got in and they applied an Aided Tornado DDT on Jay before Pixar Fan clotheslined him down and Kamirashi climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Double Foot Stomp.

As Zack got back in, Kamirashi charged at him and got caught with a Stun Gun on the top rope followed by a Lifting Reverse DDT. Pixar Fan surprised him with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head before Jay caught him with a roll-up from behind.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, JAY RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

Everybody got shocked as the Cosplayers' title reign ended and the new champs left the ring with their belts as they exchanged high-fives and smiled happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Manchester, England, "The Man of a 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn arrived and got cheered by the crowd. He slowly walked toward the ring and entered before doing the victory pose.

 **(All My People)**

"And his opponent, from Puerto Rico, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as he arrived with his title belt and eating an apple as he got into the ring and posed, making the crowd cheer very loudly. Once inside, he gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

They locked in a clinch and Brooklyn quickly grabbed Ramon's waist from behind to take him down and followed with a front facelock, but Ramon quickly spun out of it and the grabbed Brooklyn's arm which he twisted.

Brooklyn rolled forward to release the pressure and then caught him with a snapmare and a headlock, but Ramon quickly got back up and twisted his arm again. However, Brooklyn spun around and caught Ramon's head in a headscissor which he escaped by doing the candle and jumping back.

After this amazing sequence, both men stopped to let the crowd cheer for them before locking in another clinch which saw Brooklyn twisting Ramon's arm and take him down before twisting his fingers. However, Ramon quickly got back up and performed a series of flips to release the pressure, finally breaking the contact and hitting a dropkick to Brooklyn's face.

This made him wince in pain and roll outside the ring and let Ramon show-off in the ring to get cheered by the crowd. As he rolled out of the ring, Brooklyn surprised him with a violent smash in the face before grabbing him by the fingers and pressing them on the steel steps where he tried to stomp on them.

Luckily, Ramon removed them in time and Sucker Punched Brooklyn's head to make him fall from the steps which he then used to hit a Diving European Uppercut on him. As Brooklyn rested against the barricade, Ramon walked toward him and received a knee strike in the stomach before applying a Rolling Release Suplex on the apron.

As Ramon twitched in pain, Brooklyn brought him back in the ring and caught his arm to twist his index finger before stomping on his ribs. He then stomped down on his head a few times until Ramon looked pissed off and glared at Brooklyn who was shocked.

Ramon then caught him with a Weightlift Exploder Suplex before putting him in a corner and charging with a running elbow smash followed by a running European Uppercut. As he ran back in the opposite corner, Brooklyn followed and hit a running Bicycle Kick to his face.

He followed with another Rolling Release Suplex, but Ramon landed on his feet and then jumped on his back with a Standing Shooting Star Press. He then grabbed his waist and, despite Brooklyn's struggling, managed to apply a deadweight lift German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon simply shrugged and went for another Standing Shooting Star Press, but Brooklyn caught him into a Triangle Lock submission hold. After around 20 seconds, Ramon actually managed to lift Brooklyn for a Powerbomb which made him release the hold and sat back down to rest a bit.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" before he lifted Brooklyn on his shoulders for an Helicopter Spin which lasted 20 seconds before Ramon dropped Brooklyn and felt dizzy, almost puking the apple he ate, but still managed to go for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ramon tried to apply a German Suplex, but Brooklyn backflipped and went for an elbow smash which Ramon ducked and ran in a corner to go for a diving move which Brooklyn interrupted with a Sucker Punch mid-air. He then applied his X-plex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The fans clapped at Ramon's resilience before both men started trading blows - slow at first, then faster until Ramon finished it off with a Sucker Punch to Brooklyn's head who replied with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Ramon's head.

Both men were getting tired and pressed their forehead against the other's with a deadly glare before starting smashing each other's face simultaneously a few times. Brooklyn eventually hit a Sucker Punch which caused Ramon to bounce in the ropes and reply with a Flip Kick.

This made Brooklyn bounce in the ropes too and reply with a Running Knee Strike to Ramon's jaw and then tossed him in the ropes where he bounced with his head before clotheslining Brooklyn so hard that he flipped. At this point, the crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Once they both got back up, Ramon went for a Double Underhook Powerbomb, but Brooklyn flipped behind him and tried to apply his Bitter End which Ramon countered with a strong DDT. Brooklyn rolled outside to take back from that shot, but Ramon jumped out on the corner and then out on Brooklyn with a Diving Moonsault.

He then brought him back in the ring while he climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop followed by his X-Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COO!L"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Ramon was tired from his performance but still took his belt and rose it victoriously.

"Man! That was an awesome match! 5 star beyond the shadow of a doubt!" Bobby declared.

"The match they had at Eternal Glory was awesome, but this one was too! Looks like we have another MOTY candidate tonight!" Joey added.


	10. Chapter 10

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the UCW World Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. He then gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men shook hands out of respect before walking around for a bit. Crab took Caesar down by the leg before catching him by the waist and actually lifting him despite his weight before dropping him on the mat.

Caesar replied by catching Crab's waist and doing the same thing, only longer because of the weight difference. He then locked him into a headlock and Crab pushed him with the ropes before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to his chest to stop his momentum. Caesar replied with a chop to his chest. They started exchanging Roundhouse kicks and chops until Caesar ran in the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then ran in the ropes again and this time, Crab jumped and caught him into an Ice Pick submission hold which he quickly escaped by lifting Crab with a suplex. However, the UFC fighter landed behind him and caught him with a Sleeper Hold on his back.

Caesar quickly made him flip over his shoulder and then ducked a Roundhouse Kick and pushed him into the ropes for a clothesline which Crab interrupted with a feet and then tried to hit a jump knee strike which Caesar avoided and caught him with a one-handed Powerbomb.

He then got Cran back up and hit a strong elbow smash to his face followed by a chop to the chest which knocked him into a corner where he hit a boot to his head. He then got in the opposite corner and charged for a move which Crab tried to stop with a double foot counter, but Caesar caught his legs and tossed them out between the ropes to hit a Step-up Enzuigiri behind his head.

He then got out on the apron and jumped on Crab with a Springboard Blockbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He dragged him near the ropes and jumped on Crab with a Springboard Body Splash followed by another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After Crab got back up, he delivered a smash to Caesar's head followed by a series of elbows and palms until he was back in the corner and then ran into the ropes to receive a Bicycle Kick to the head from Caesar who then ran in the ropes and got caught by Crab who tried to apply an Exploder Suplex, but Caesar elbowed his head which knocked him down.

As Crab rested in a corner, Caesar charged for a Body Avalanche which Crab avoided and ran in the ropes to hit a running elbow smash immediately followed by another one and finally, a running jump clothesline. He then grabbed Caesar and applied an Exploder Suplex followed by a running senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Caesar's waist and applied a series of three Gutwrench Suplexes before trying to deliver a Roundhouse Kick to his chest which he blocked and made him spin before hitting a Roaring Elbow to his head which knocked him down.

He then ran in the ropes and looked to hit a clothesline, but Crab ducked and caught him with a German Suplex which he tried to follow with a suplex, but Caesar ducked and caught him with a German Suplex of his own. As Crab rested in a corner, Caesar charged into him with a running clothesline before going in the opposite one where Crab charged at him, but got caught with an STO counter.

As Crab was bending, Caesar jumped on the second turnbuckle and on his back with a Diving Double Foot Stomp followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex. He tried to apply a Powerbomb afterward, but Crab broke free and hit a jump knee strike to his head which stunned him.

He the lifted him on his shoulders and applied his Modified GTS along with a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab was surprised that Caesar kicked out of his finishing move, but then ran in the ropes to hit a Shining Wizard followed by a second one, but Caesar still sat back up with a battle cry. As Crab went for another Shining Wizard, Caesar blocked his leg and instead got a jump knee strike to the head again.

Crab tried to follow with a suplex, but Caesar was the one to lift him. however, Crab interrupted him with a knee strike on top of his head and then locked him into an Ice Pick submission hold again. Caesar actually managed to push him into a corner to break the hold.

Crab smashed Caesar before sitting up on the top turnbuckle where Caesar hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to stun him and the climbed up to apply a Superplex. to everyone's surprise, Crab actually got back up and screamed in rage instead of twitching in pain and then hit a jump knee strike to Caesar's head.

He replied with a Roaring Elbow to Crab's head and tried to follow with another one, but Crab ducked and hit a Pele Kick to his head which made him bounce in the ropes and clothesline him so hard that he flipped. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

After they got back up, Caesar ran in the ropes and received a Superman Punch from Crab who then ran in the ropes and got caught with an Hurricanrana from Caesar which practically send him rolling out of the ring. Once back on the apron, Crab tried to charge shoulder first into Caesar who dodged and hit a leg drop on the back of his head.

They then got back in the ring and Caesar Superkicked Crab's head before applying a Lion's Bomb and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar was surprised by Crab's resilience and Powerbombed him into a corner where he bounced and lifted Caesar on his shoulders for another Modified GTS, but Caesar blocked his knee and lifted him for a one-handed Powerbomb followed by a Crucifix one with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar had enough and went for another Lion Bomb, but Crab flipped on his feet and forced Caesar down for a Twister submission hold. After around 45 seconds in the hold, Caesar tapped out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered super loudly as Crab was tired, but still lifted his belt in victory. He then helped Caesar back up and they shook hands and hugged out of respect. He also rose his arm.

"Man! That was intense; this main event didn't disappoint the slightest!" Joey beamed.

"King Caesar doesn't have anything to be ashamed of; this was a great match," Bobby agreed.

"That was UCW Revenge, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..." Joey said as the show closed.


End file.
